


from another world, overlapped and miles away

by Wolvesandwerewolves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesandwerewolves/pseuds/Wolvesandwerewolves
Summary: Hazel hopes to make up for the bloody mistakes of his past.
Relationships: Hazel/Agnes Rofa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	from another world, overlapped and miles away

**Author's Note:**

> ive been trying to write something like this for montttthhhhssss. then I just like...switched perspectives...and then this happened. yeah idk what this is yet. just another one of my ‘trying to write something every day’ drafts ig. 
> 
> It’s still not what I want. But uh here it is. bc...i felt like it...
> 
> self control? i don’t know her

Everything falls apart pretty quickly after they kill the man they had kidnapped in nothing but a towel. 

The damage had pretty much been done when he’d spilled Hazel’s secret, and he knew in that moment, he lost Cha-Cha’s trust. He could see it in her eyes. Sometimes he’s not even sure he likes her, but she has been a constant in his life throughout his entire career at the Commission. They were partners. 

And now he hasn’t seen her in ages, doesn’t even know if she’s alive or not. He’s not sure what he’s hoping for: if it would be better for her to be dead somewhere, forever alone and never found, abandoned by the one person she was supposed to be able to trust—or if she’s out there somewhere, still searching for him. His arm still aches from the bullet she had fired at him, before he ran. 

But before that, before they tried to kill each other, he tried to fix everything. He tried to prove himself to her and earn Cha-Cha’s trust back. 

So Hazel took a gun, cocked it, and slid it gently inside the mouth of the man he blamed for his own stupid mistakes. And the guy laughed, muffled around the barrel, tears streaking down his face. He’d _laughed_. 

Hazel could still hear the laughter—like an endless echo, bouncing around the walls of his empty skull—after he’d pulled the trigger. He hears it now, even. He wonders, somehow, if the man—Klaus, or something, according to that book—was haunting him. He saw ghosts, after all. It couldn’t be impossible. 

But Agnes is lying in the bed next to him, and she hasn’t stirred once. Neither has the boy. Hazel thinks he’s the only one who hears his hysterical, dead humor. Maybe it’s only inside of his own mind. Maybe this is what guilt feels like. 

He killed the man. And it just made everything worse. 

Hazel is trying to fix things, now. Again. He hopes what he’s doing is the right thing, this time. Somehow he doubts it. But he’s desperate. And Agnes agrees with him. He told her everything, after. She cried with him, and kissed him, but she believed him, and didn’t think that he was a monster, even if, maybe, he is. 

He doesn’t deserve her. He will do everything for her. He thinks this is what love is. 

They had the briefcase altered. Hazel has no idea what the woman he went to for help did with it, exactly, but whatever it was did the trick. He paid cash, gave her his car, his secrets, everything. He took the tracker out of his arm and gave it to her, too, bloody and weighed down by the promises of the Commission. If they find him, he’s dead. Agnes is dead. The child they stole is dead. Just like the man he killed, almost two months ago now. 

It took them this long to find the right place. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, really, but he thinks this is it. An alternate universe. Or a parallel universe or something. He doesn’t know what the difference is, if there is one. 

But it had something he needed. 

The boy was surprisingly easy to take, in the middle of the night, no one awake but his father, until the alarm sounded. By then, Hazel was already out in the street, had the kid pressed against his chest and crying, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, draped over his head like a cape. He’s young. So are his siblings, too young to really fight back, even though they tried. They haven’t grown into themselves yet. They had no idea what they were doing. 

Hazel tightened his grip on the boy and ran. 

And in the morning, when Agnes and Four wake up, he’ll take them all back to their own place in the world—well, Agnes’s place. He doesn’t have anything that belongs to him, no home but interchanging motel beds of different times, and Four’s home will be in the past, by then. A whole other world, backwards and far away. 

He hopes offering the child back to the siblings of the man he killed will be enough to gain their protection. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if it isn’t. 

Beside him, Four sighs in sleep, curling into a tiny ball. His face is still streaked with tears. It had taken hours, bribes of donuts and chocolate milk, for him to calm down. Even unconscious, he whimpers, tiny and scared.

Hazel whispers to him that he’s sorry. He is, for the other version of him, so much older and no longer alive. But he’s not sure he’s sorry for this. Maybe he should feel something, something like the guilt he’s only now beginning to recognize in his chest, from the quiet moments after he’d pulled the trigger.

Tonight, though, no guilt comes to him, even as he tries to force it.

He kidnapped a child. He’s using a seven year old as a bribe for his life. He should feel awful.

He thinks of the books he’d taken from this universe, too.

Hazel is not sorry. Not for this. Not when Agnes looks at him with an emotion he isn’t familiar with, or when she says she’s glad they’re doing something.

Maybe he’s sorry for everything else, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically...Hazel kills Klaus. Eudora survives but she finds him dead, calls diego. its sad time for the siblings and theyre all in mourning/shocked/horrified. vanya picks up a new prescription, starts taking it again bc she feels like it’s too much. apocalypse is on pause. this makes the commission angry. they send out orders to hazel/cha-cha to kill each other like canon. and then hazel kidnaps an alternate universe version of baby klaus and is like ‘sorry i hope this makes u feel better pls help me and my gf not die, here u go, a baby.’ 
> 
> so yeah that’s what happened 
> 
> my mind is a weird place, i just really wanted bb Klaus ok


End file.
